Almost
by My Host
Summary: The day started normal, but suddenly something happened. Something was wrong, and Violet was involved...'Tate, I have to tell you something.' Said Dr. Harmon. That tone was definitely a bad sign.  Summary sucks, but please read  one-shot


**Author's note: Violet know that Tate is dead. Violet is alive.**

* * *

><p><strong>Tate's POV<strong>

My session with Dr. Harmon was monotonous. I was really bored. He always asked the same questions, even knowing all the answers. But sometimes my mind drifted away in the middle of our conversation; I thought of Violet, how my lips felt against hers, the look in her eyes every time she looked at me, her smile, everything. Oh gosh how I loved her, I have never felt that way about anyone. She was beautiful, special. I haven't seen her all day, she would probably be back from school with Vivien in an hour or two. And I couldn't wait to get her in my arms again.

''Tate'' I haven't noticed that was trying to get my attention.

''Oh sorry Dr. Harmon'' I replied.

''You were distracted again. Were you thinking about Violet?'' He didn't look angry, he was just curious.

''Yes, sorry.''

''I know you are together but you need to pay attention when I talk to you, okay?''

''I am so sorry Dr. Harmon.'' And I really was, I didn't like to be caught.

''It's okay Tate. I-'' The phone started to ring. And He looked at me. '' Do you mind if I answer this one?''

''No, it's okay, go on.''

''It will be very fast.'' And with that he answered the phone, and I stayed quiet and listened him talking to the person on the phone.

''Hello, it's Dr. Harmon. How can I help you?''

''Vivien. Vivien! Calm down. I can't understand a word you say.''

''You what?'' I was getting more curious. I hated to be out of conversations. ''Fuck! How did this happened? Okay, okay. Oh my god, where are you two? Okay, I'm going. Lay her down and wait.'' And he hung up the phone. And I saw the worry on his face.

''Everything okay Dr. Harmon?'' I asked.

''No, Tate, our session is over for today. I can't talk, I need to go.'' And with that he ran, entered in the car and went away, leaving me confused.

I didn't understand what was happening. Dr. Harmon only came back at night. Vivien and Violet weren't with him. He was crying and spent. What the fuck was happening? I couldn't ask him today but maybe I could ask on our session tomorrow.

* * *

><p>Our session started and I was thinking in a way to ask him. His expression was blank and this wasn't a good signal.<p>

''Dr. Harmon, what happened yesterday? You ran outside and I didn't have time to ask you.'' I asked and he looked at me.

''Tate, I have to tell you something.'' This tone was definitely a bad sign. ''Yesterday, when Vivien and Violet were going back home there was a robbery attempt. The robbers took the car and Violet was shot. Twice.'' I froze. What? Violet shot. No this wasn't happening! No! No! No! She couldn't die!

''How is she? Please tell me that she is alive!'' I felt tears on my face.

''She is, but she almost died. Almost. She probably will be back in a week or two. I don't know. I don't know anything. I'm lost.'' He was crying too.

We both didn't speak till the end of the session. We just cried.

When the session was over I came back to the basement and cried. All I could do now was waiting.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Two weeks later<strong>_

**Violet's POV**

Finally I was going back home. I hated the hospital. The places where I was shot (my stomach and my leg) still hurts. A lot. But what hurt the most was my heart, I missed Tate. I was afraid to die in the robbery and never see him again. I didn't know if he knew what had happened. All I needed now was to see him.

I couldn't walk yet. The doctor had forbidden me to walk. And I don't think I would get it, my leg still hurt a lot, even with the bandage. So my dad was carrying me.

''How are you feeling?'' My dad asked me.

''Better, dad.'' I answered. ''Can I stay in my bedroom? I wanna sleep.'' I lied. I obviously was going to call Tate.

''Of course.''

We went upstairs and he laid me on my bed.

''Thanks dad.'' He smiled at me and kissed my forehead.

He left the room and closed the door. I looked around and took a deep breath.

''Tate?'' I called.

''Vi…'' He appeared and walked toward my bed. He laid beside me and kissed me. ''How are you feeling?''

''Better, I think.'' I smiled to him and he smiled back.

''Can I see?'' He asked.

''Yes.'' I answered.

He held the hem of my dress and lifted it slowly until it gets to my ribs. I blushed. And he looked at me.

''Did it hurt?'' He asked. The worry was obviously on his face. And I couldn't lie to him.

''Yes, a lot. It seemed to burn.'' He looked me and then looked at the bandages. He ran his finger near the wounds carefully to not hurt me. He started with the one on my leg and went to the one on my stomach. Suddenly I felt a tear fall on my skin. He was crying.

''Hey, look at me.'' I said. And he did as I said. ''Please don't cry.''

''I could have lost you . Forever. I almost lost you, Vi'' He said between sobs.

''Yeah. But you didn't. I'm here.''

''I love you Violet! I was so scared.''

''I love you too, Tate. Come here.''

I kissed him passionately.

''Please, never leave me.'' He said.

''Never! It's you and me together for always.'' I answered.

He smiled and then we fell asleep holding each other. And that was the perfect moment. I could stay like this forever.


End file.
